Lord Voldemort enamorado de una Muggle?
by ayumiku 24
Summary: HISTORIA COMPLETA.El señor tenebroso tiene 4 prioridades que ha mantenido desde que término su educación mágica, pero la pregunta es como una chica muggle de 21 años logró conquistar su supuestamente inexistente corazón?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: El Inicio**

**hola mis amados lectores hoy inicio una nueva historia la tercera en este sitio pero con sólo una terminada Jejeje**

**como muchos tengo una pequeña obsesión con leer Fics está idea me surgió cuando termine de leer una historia de 3 temporadas que me encantó, así que dije Voldy se ha enamorado de Hermione, Luna, Ginny, etc etc, pero como no encontré una donde la prota sea una muggle decidí hacerla, y pues aquí está aún no tengo idea de que rumbo tomara la historia pero no importa en fin disfruten el primer capitulo**

"Mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de detener la infinidad de lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de caer, a través de las ventanas podía los gritos de agonía de las personas que pedían ayuda.

Desde que a esa parte del mundo muggle llegó una horda de mortifagos ella permanecía encerrada en una juguetería.

Alzó la mirada y a través de un cartel de ofertas pudo observar 4 siluetas afuera del lugar, vestidas completamente de negro y por lo que suponía debían llevar máscaras plateadas y la varita lista para atacar.

Permanecían en guardia protegiendo la entrada para evitar que alguien se acercara y la dañara pues sí algo le pasaba su señor los mataría cruelmente.

La calle se ilumino de nuevo por varias luces de colores pero entre todas ellas sobresalía una color verde esmeralda.

Ahogo un sollozo y aferro sus piernas con sus brazos, de repente la puerta se abrió y por ella entró una figura encapuchada, escucho sus pasos, se detuvo frente a ella y se agacho a su altura.

Se descubrió el rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo fuertemente.

-lamento hacerte pasar por esto -dijo y su voz sedosa la hizo reaccionar

Ella lo empujo suavemente y lo observó fijamente, sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul, su cabello ligeramente largo atado en una coleta baja era de un negro intenso, era simplemente perfecto.

-y... yo- intentó decir pero las palabras no salían

-todo acabara pronto, no te pasará nada te lo prometo

Ella asintió débilmente y se acurruco en sus brazos nuevamente.

Aun cuando sabía que lo que él hacía era terrible y despiadado, a ella no le importaba, sólo quería estar con él siempre."

* * *

El sol de la mañana atravesaba las cortinas lila de la habitación, junto a la puerta un librero de 5 entrepaños, el cual estaba repleto de libros que correspondían a las sagas más famosas del momento, junto a este un pequeño escritorio blanco en el que había una pequeña caja musical con una bailarina en el centro.

El armario no contenía mucha ropa ni zapatos pero sí lo suficiente para sobrevivir al final de su adolescencia o hasta que su madre le diera más dinero lo que ocurriera primero.

Enredada en las cobijas de la cama una chica dormía despreocupadamente, en el taburete de al lado su despertador comenzó a sonar.

Saco la mano de las cobijas y lo apago, se levantó y estiro sus brazos, tomo una toalla y se dirigió a bañarse. Una hora después estaba frente al espejo dándose un último vistazo, vestía un blusón verde sencillo, encima un suéter negro, mayon negro y botas bajas del mismo color, su cabello rojo suelto hasta las caderas, su maquillaje sencillo pero sus ojos delineados de negro haciendo resaltar el gris de sus ojos.

Sonrió ante su reflejo, tomo su mochila de lado y salió de su casa

Caminaba tranquilamente a través de las calles, aún faltaba para la primera clase, se detuvo frente a un pequeño local, entro y se sentó junto a la entrada, ordenó un pastelillo y un capuchino, comenzó a comer mientras revisaba un ensayo que debía entregar, cuando termino pago y salió.

La campana del cambio de hora sonó y se apresuró a entrar al salón, en cuanto cruzo la puerta, todos se voltearon a verla y comenzaron a reír, entrecerró los ojos confundida pero no dijo nada se acerco a su lugar y se sento.

-hay Mel-dijo una chica de cabello castaño mientras negaba con la cabeza

-ahora que hice?- pregunto

-mira- dijo la chica y le extendió una hoja

-maldito mocoso- siseo furiosa- como se atreve

-es tu hermano que esperabas-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Frustrada rompió en pedazos la hoja de papel que tenía, si de nuevo su hermano de alguna forma encontró en nuevo escondite de uno de sus tantos diarios y saco fotocopias y las repartió en la la entrada de su universidad.

-ya vera cuando llegue- pensó furiosa mientras trataba de ignorar las risas de sus compañeros

-silencio jóvenes- dijo un señor mientras entraba al salón con una portafolio

El día se pasó lentamente, y algo doloroso por los codazos que le daba su amiga para evitar que se quedara dormida.

A las dos de la tarde caminaba de regreso a su casa, mientras pensaba en como haría pagar a su hermano por la humillación que le provoco.

-oh lo olvidaba, ya deben tener el nuevo libro de Fairelight- pensó y dio media vuelta

El cielo se nublo de repente y un escalofrió la recorrió como si algo le dijera que diera media vuelta.

-COMO TE ATREVES A BURLARTE DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO!- grito una voz femenina

-ESTA LOCO Y TU MAS, ASQUEROSA MORTIFAGA!.- grito una voz masculina

-pero que demonios- pensó Melissa y se acercó a un callejón que había ahí

Lo que encontró la dejo sorprendida, una mujer vestida con lo que parecía un vestido del siglo pasado, y el cabello revuelto le apuntaba a un hombre vestido con una extraña túnica marrón, ambos aferraban firmemente una varita, al ver que ella estaba ahí, la mujer la miro con odio y el hombre retrocedió y desapareció.

-eh?, DESAPARECIO?! PERO COMO?- grito/ pensó sorprendida

-asquerosa Muggle provocaste que se fuera- le dijo furiosa la mujer

-mu… que?- dijo tratando de repetir esa extraña palabra

- supongo que me tendré que conformar contigo espero que soportes más de un cruciatus- dijo con un tono superior- Greyback- llamo y un hombre robusto con un aspecto repugnante apareció- llévatela

-cuando termines con ella me la dejaras para jugar no?- pregunto con una mirada escalofriante

-como sea

-bien- dijo y se acerco a una conmocionada Melissa y la cargo sobre su hombro

-que? BAJAMEE!- grito tratando de que la soltara- MALDITOS LOCOS!

-cállate- rugió la mujer

De repente sintió una extraña sensación, cerro los ojos por instinto, cuando los abrió estaban en el jardín de una bella mansión.

-c… como llegamos aquí?- pregunto en shock pero ninguno le respondió

Entraron y el hombre que la llevaba la soltó bruscamente, en el suelo.

-OYE!- le grito y el solo la miro con burla

-y esta?- pregunto un hombre apuesto de cabellos largos y platinados que la miraba con desprecio

-una Muggle Lucios, la idiota provoco que un traidor a la sangre huyera y como castigo la traje con migo

- hay Bella- dijo otra mujer muy bella

-estoy aburrida Cissy- respondió la morena

-maldita chiflada- susurro la pelirroja pero para su desgracia Bellatrix la escucho

-que dijiste?-siseo

-lo que oiste, chi-fla-da- respondió con desafío

La mortifaga no le dijo nada, solo levanto su varita hasta su frente.

-CRUCIOO!- grito y un dolor infernal azoto a la chica

-AH!- grito mientras azotaba contra el suelo

-CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIOOO!- repetía enloquecidamente

El dolor era inmenso, jamás sintió nada igual, solo deseaba que parara, pero este solo aumentaba, no lo soporto mas y todo se oscureció.

**les gusto, espero que sí no olviden comentar se reciben agradecimientos, sugerencias o incluso maldiciónes Jajaja ok no bueno hasta la próxima Bye Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo, espero les guste, quiero agradecer a:**

"**L. Nott"**

**Por ser el primer comentario, se que esta historia es muy extraña jejeje, pero bueno, y si tendre cuidado con la ortografía, gracias por hacérmelo saber.**

**CAPITULO 2: NO TE TENGO MIEDO**

La habitación se enfrió de repente y una brisa glacial apagó unos cuántos candelabros, en el centro apareció una figura alta, ataviada en una túnica de seda negra, sus ojos rojos recorrieron a cada uno de los presentes.

Rápidamente los 3 Malfoy se arrodillaron ante el, Bellatrix parpadeo confundida y también se arrodillo.

-oh mi señor no lo esperábamos -dijo con una vocecilla chillante

-eso imagine Bella, la reunión comenzara ahora- dijo despectivamente y se dirigió al comedor que usaban para las reuniones

Un par de horas después todos salieron tranquilamente hablando en susurros sobre lo comentado.

El Lord Oscuro fue el último en salir seguido de Severus Snape, estaba por irse pero escucho la risa histérica de Bellatrix, volteó y vio como ella y 2 mortifagos más se reían de algo que estaba en el suelo.

Escucho una tos con un toque de agonía, "quizás un sangre sucia", pensó, oyó un quejido y luego como alguien trastabillaba y caía al suelo de nuevo.

-t... tú ERES LA LOCA QUE ME SECUESTRO!- grito una voz femenina llamando la atención de todos

Sus mortifagos en verdad eran idiotas, se acercó con calma y vio que el motivo de tanto barullo era una chiquilla pelirroja, entrecerró los ojos, era una muggle.

*POV MELISSA*

Entre abrí mis ojos ligeramente, no se cuánto he estado inconsciente, pudieron ser minutos, horas o días.

Mi cuerpo aún tenía grabado a fuego el dolor que me azoto, cada parte de mi pedía a gritos el final de mi agonía, el cálido líquido que corre de mi hombro hasta mi muñeca y de mi cabeza hasta mi cuello, me hace comprender que estoy peor de lo que imagine.

Oigo de pronto un par de puertas abrirse y el sonido no pasos apresurados, alguien se acerca a mí y se detiene a mi izquierda.

-despierta de una maldita vez -dice alguien con furia y con un puntapié golpea mis costillas

Ese golpe fue demasiado, me dejó sin aire y comienzo a toser como loca.

-ok Mel tranquila, sólo debes levantarte, diablos todo me duele

Así que haciendo uso de una enorme, ENORMEE, fuerza de voluntad me levanto, pero en el último segundo mis piernas flaquean y caigo de sentón al suelo, mierda eso me ha dolido.

Otra vez esas estúpidas risitas, ah como las odio, abro mis ojos (sí los he tenido cerrados todo el tiempo) y lo primero que veo es a esa loca con el cabello de escobeta.

-t... tú ERES LA LOCA QUE ME SECUESTRO!- grito sin poder evitarlo

Sus ojos muestran una furia enorme y saca de nuevo ese extraño palo negro, me apunta y con esa estúpida sonrisa de superioridad que ya me tiene harta, grita de nuevo esa maldita palabra.

-CRUCIO!

-AH!- grito sacando fuerzas de quién sabe donde

-CRUCIO!- repite la muy...

-AH!- o..o. seguro me oyeron hasta en China

-suficiente Bella -ordena una voz escalofriante

Mi cuerpo golpea con fuerza en el piso de mármol y las risas se apagan, se acabó mi paciencia, se acabó no sé quién demonios son pero no pueden tratarme así.

Abro de nuevo mis ojos e intentó levantarme pero sólo consigo quedarme sentada.

Todos los que estaban a mi alrededor se apartan con la cabeza gacha y miradas temerosas, de pronto aparece...

que es eso? un fantasma? no, no creo, un zombi quizás? bueno quién sabe quién sea, o que sea.

Alto y delgado, tan pálido como la cal y lleva puesto algo parecido a un vestido, ja un vestido.

Me mira fijamente con esos curiosos ojos rojos, y de nuevo ahí está esa maldita sonrisa de superioridad, pues quién se cree que soy.

-Y TÚ QUIÉN MIERDA ERES?!- grito sin evitarlo

Entonces todos me voltearon a ver con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos completamente abiertos, la loca que me torturó estaba a nada de saltarme encima para asesinarme, pero un rubio la detuvo.

Ahí me di cuenta que ese tipo o era alguien muy famoso o muy peligroso, pero por las caras de todos que claramente decían: Ahora ella morirá, supe que era ambas cosas.

Pero no hace ni dice nada, NADA, la tensión ya es muy fuerte, inclina la cabeza como sí pensara en algo, se acerca a mí, alza su brazo derecho y con su mano esquelética golpea "suavemente" mi mejilla derecha.

-muggle -susurra

-deforme -pienso y no sé por qué pero estoy segura que me oyó

-de donde ha salido?-pregunta a nadie en especial

-la traje para divertirme un rato mi Lord -responde esa maldita chiflada

-entonces porque no la has matado?- sisea y un escalofrió me recorre

-Greyback se quedará con ella- responde temerosa

-Greyback? ese mugroso lobo?-interroga -acaso ya se aburrió de su miserable existencia y quiere a una asquerosa muggle como compañera? -pregunta burlón

Ah no eso no, ya tuve suficiente de sus burlas, obligó a mi cuerpo a levantarse y lo miro fijamente no dejare que piense que le tengo miedo.

-oye no se quién eres, pero no eres nadie NADIE, para tratarme como basura- le reclamó con toda la furia de la que soy capaz y de nuevo todos me observan sorprendidos

Me mira con desprecio y por alguna extraña razón camina alrededor de mí, analizándome.

-tienes valor mocosa -responde con arrogancia -podría matarte de una forma tan dolorosa, pero tus agallas me han sorprendido

Detiene su andar y se planta frente a mí.

-bien te concederé el honor de ser mi nuevo juguete, aguantaste las maldiciones de Bella pero déjame decirte que las mías son peores, me pregunto cuanto tardarás en pedirme misericordia

-oh esto no es bueno - pienso nerviosa pero me obligó a no demostrarlo- jamás lo haré, nunca te pediré misericordia primero muerta

-aún no, sí te mataré pero luego, no ahora

Sin previo aviso me jala bruscamente del brazo, hace una mueca por tener que estar cerca de mí, y desaparecemos.

Oh dios.

Al instante siguiente hay una mansión frente a nosotros de aspecto sombrío, genial me pregunto que hice para estar en esta situación.

*FIN POV MELISSA*

**Espero les haya gustado este segundo capitulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, hasta la próxima, bye by.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo capitulo siii!.**

**Vela White: gracias por comentar y si supuse que muchos se confundirían, bien déjame te explico, el principio es como un pequeño vistazo del futuro de esta rara pareja jeje, asi que tranquila eso vendrá después en fin gracias por tu comentario.**

**CAPITULO 3: CONVIVENCIA CON EL LORD OSCURO**

Soltó su brazo bruscamente y se alejo de ella unos cuantos pasos.

-ni se te ocurra escapar -dijo y volteó a verla -además no podrás hacerlo

-no planeó escapar -respondió con el ceño fruncido -y por sí no lo has notado no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo

-entra

-supongo que no tengo otra opción -resoplo y con dificultad se acerco a la entrada de la mansión

En cuanto cruzó la puerta observó que era muy elegante y hermosa, el ambiente era cálido y acogedor.

Se acercó a un sillón que había junto a la chimenea y se dejó caer, estaba agotada su cuerpo ya no soportaba más, sin mencionar que estaba muy herida, alzó la mirada y vio que el la observaba, sus ojos pesaban cada vez más hasta que cayó dormida.

Porque la traje?

Porque no la maté?

Porque?

Se preguntaba una y otra vez el Señor Oscuro mientras bebía una copa de whisky de fuego.

-amo, Mixie ha curado a la señorita muggle -dijo una vocecilla chillante que pertenecía a una elfina

-bien, ahora vete -respondió y la criatura hizo una reverencia y desapareció

Término su bebida, se levantó y se dirigió a una biblioteca subterránea, el asunto de los horrocruxes lo tenía ligeramente alterado, Nagini iba a su lado pero comprendió que su amo necesitaba privacidad así que se alejó de ahí y se fue a vaguear un poco.

Un ligero golpeteo la despertó, abrió sus ojos y se incorporó con lentitud, vio que aquello que la despertó fue la lluvia repiqueteando contra el cristal del ventanal que estaba en el cuarto.

Su cuerpo dolía pero no tanto como antes, observó su brazo y vio una línea rosada, la herida había cicatrizado por completo.

Observó a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una habitación, sólo había una cama, un ropero y una puerta que seguramente llevaba a un baño.

Se levantó pero cuando sus pies tocaron el frío suelo, un escalofrío la recorrió, se abrazó a sí misma para mantener el poco calor que tenía, entró al baño y vio que su ropa había cambiado ya no llevaba su blusón verde, ni su mayon negro, ahora vestía un ligero camisón color perla de tirantes, con un pequeño escote y que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, era sencillo pero estaba segura que era de seda.

Se trenzo su largo cabello y tomo una bata negra también de seda para cubrirse, camino a la puerta, la abrió y salió.

Era un largo corredor, habían 3 puertas más, camino hasta llegar al final y vio que habían unas enormes escaleras, descendió a través de ellas hasta llegar a la sala principal.

Al parecer no había nadie sólo ella, frunció el ceño cuando su estómago rugió, tenía hambre, pero no sabía dónde estaba la cocina, recorrió un poco más el lugar, hasta que llegó a una especie de sótano, abrió la puerta y vio que era una enorme biblioteca.

-AH!- grito cuando vio salir de entre los estantes al hombre que la llevó ahí -casi me da un infarto, dijo con una mano en su pecho

-que haces aquí?- interrogo

-desperté y me dio curiosidad el lugar, y como según tú no puedo salir, creí que era bueno sí conocía mi prisión

-esto no es una prisión

-y gracias por curarme -dijo ignorando lo dicho por el mago

-yo no te cure, jamás tocaría a una muggle

-como sea- respondió encogiéndose de hombros

El lord volvió su atención al libro que leía y salió de la biblioteca ignorando a la chica, está dudo un segundo pero decidió seguirlo, Voldemort llegó a su estudio en el segundo piso y se sentó tras su escritorio, pero antes le cerró la puerta en la cara a Melissa.

Apreto sus puños furiosa, entró y camino con pasó decidido hasta el escritorio donde azoto ambas manos, pero el mago ni se inmuto.

-oye, te dije que no puedes tratarme como basura sí te molesta que este aquí te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que me trajo- dijo molesta

*SILENCIO INCÓMODO*

Entrecerró los ojos al ver que el ni le prestaba atención, frustrada se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

-oye que eres?-pregunto la pelirroja de pronto

-disculpa? -pregunto ignorando brevemente su lectura y viéndola a los ojos

-que, que es lo que eres? un experimento del gobierno? o tal vez un alíen?

-tonta muggle -dijo y regreso su atención al libro

-es que no pareces humano

-en un principio lo era

-oh, y cómo está eso?

-porque perdería mi tiempo explicándotelo?

-oye eso no fue amable -dijo con el ceño fruncido

-tampoco lo es el observar fijamente a alguien

-pero es que eres tan raro, como un animal en extinción- dijo con burla

-sí quieres seguir con vida, deberías empezar a respetarme- dijo molesto

-yo soy respetuosa, bueno con los que se lo merecen y tú no eres uno en ellos

-largo

-no quiero

-largo –repitió

-oblígame

Dejó el libro, se levantó y se acercó a ella, con su mano derecha la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la obligó a levantarse.

-oye, duele -se quejó al sentir sus uñas clavadas en su piel -suéltame

La arrastro hasta la puerta y la empujo fuera de la habitación.

-largo -dijo y le cerro de nuevo la puerta en la cara

-OYE! -grito e intentó abrir la puerta pero no pudo -bien me iré

Dio media vuelta y regreso a su habitación, al entrar vio sobre una pequeña mesa (que no estaba ahí pero ahora sí) una charola donde estaba servido un estofado, también habían cubiertos y un vaso con una bebida naranja.

El olor de la comida la atrajo y sin dudar se acercó y en cuestión de minutos se comió todo.

-me pregunto quién me trajo la comida -pensó -am hola hay alguien ahí?- pregunto en voz alta

Oyó un chasquido volteó y vio una criatura que jamás había visto antes.

-AH!-grito -q... que demonios eres?- pregunto aterrada

-Mixie es una elfina doméstica -respondió con su voy chillante -Mixie no le hará daño

-Mixie? elfina?-pregunto -oh diablos seguro tuve un accidente y morí, sí eso, todo esto no existe- se dijo así misma- todo parece magia

-es que es magia, usted no lo sabia porque es una muggle

-mu... que? todos me dicen así, que significa eso?

-un muggle es una persona no mágica

-entonces todo esto sí es real?

-sí, Mixie puede explicarle sí usted lo desea

-hazlo necesito respuestas y el señor yo-soy-mejor-que-tú, no parece querer darmelas

-eso es porque el amo oscuro odia a los Muggles

-entonces que hago yo aquí?

-Mixie no lo sabe, cuando el amo oscuro llegó, llamó a Mixie y le ordenó curarla y traerla aquí

-que raro, bueno no importa mejor explícame

-claro -acepto la elfina- pero Mixie sólo puede explicarle del mundo mágico

-está bien -acepto la ojigris

**Oh bueno pues nuestro Voldy no piensa lastimar a Melissa hasta la tiene cuidadita jejeje**

**Bien en el próximo capítulo habrá algunas explicaciones para la pelirroja, eso es todo por hoy, no olviden comentar bye bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo espero les guste**

**CAPITULO 4: EXPLICACIONES**

Una pelirroja estaba sentada en la cama con un cobertor cubriendo su cuerpo, en sus manos sostenía firmemente una taza de cocoa caliente, que una elfina le había traído amablemente.

Su rostro se mostraba sereno, pero su mente estaba llena de distintos pensamientos, aún trataba de procesar todo lo que recién había descubierto.

-Hogwarts, dragónes, duendes, el Ministerio de Magia, aurores, pociones, quidditch, veelas, estatus de sangre...

Eran las palabras que más resonaban en su cabeza, cualquier persona normal se volvería literalmente loca al oír todo eso, pero no ella.

La razón, bueno después de leer muchos libros de fantasía, pudo hacerse a la idea fácilmente.

Pero lo único que en verdad quería saber, era lo único que Mixie no podía contarle.

La mirada aterrada de la elfina al preguntarle acerca de él, le confirmó que él no era bueno y que tal vez debería ser más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante.

-gracias por explicarme todo Mixie- dijo la pelirroja

-no tiene por qué darlas, Mixie se retira- respondió la elfina y con un chasquido desapareció

Se levantó de la cama arrastrando el cobertor que aún estaba sobre sus hombros y se acercó al ventanal, abrió las cortinas blancas y observó el cielo teñirse de un suave tono naranja, las primeras estrellas de la noche tintineaban como bellos brillantes.

Necesitaba respuestas y las obtendría, decidida dio media vuelta, se quitó el cobertor y se puso la misma bata negra y salió de la habitación.

Estaba ligeramente nerviosa cuando llegó a la puerta del estudio, tocó 2 veces y entró.

-te dije que te largaras- siseo el sin voltear a verla

-lo sé, pero quiero preguntarte algo

-sí no te has dado cuenta no soy de los que da explicaciones

-sí eso también lo se - dijo frunciendo los labios

Entrecerró los ojos al ver que la ojigris no lo dejaría en paz, cerró el libro y la observó fijamente.

-que es lo que quieres? -pregunto ligeramente molesto

-um si voy a ser tu prisionera, al menos me gustaría saber porque- respondió mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a el

-no me gusta repetir las cosas, ya te lo había dicho, estas aquí porque eres mi nuevo juguete- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Sus ojos grises se abrieron como platos, en un auto reflejo rodeo su pecho con sus brazos y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-pervertido

El lord oscuro parpadeo desconcertado, pero al comprender a que se refería la pelirroja apretó los puños y también la fulmino con la mirada.

-no digas estupideces mugrosa Muggle- dijo fríamente

Bajo sus brazos más tranquila y enarco una ceja.

-bien, además no tendrías tanta suerte- dijo en un ligero tono arrogante

-suerte?- pregunto incrédulo- no te hagas ideas tontas, tu jamás tendrías el gran honor de despertar bajo mis sabanas

-jajaja como digas- respondió burlona- además tú no eres mi tipo, no te ofendas pero es cierto, de hecho no creo que exista una sola mujer en todo el planeta que quisiera estar contigo, ni siquiera pareces una persona normal

Eso termino por colmar la poca paciencia que tenía, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Voldemort la apunto con su varita y con un simple movimiento la lanzo contra la pared más cercana.

Escucho el quejido de dolor que la chica soltó y sonrió por ello, se acercó lentamente a ella con la varita aun sujeta. Melissa levanto la mirada y un escalofrió la recorrió al verlo con ese brillo sádico en sus ojos, jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo, se levantó despacio y observo rápidamente su cuerpo a través de la bata negra, no estaba herida pero en un par de horas tendría unos cuantos moretones.

Cuando estuvieron un paso de distancia, ella tuvo que levantar el rostro para poder verlo fijamente, pues él era por lo menos dos cabezas más alto que ella, le sostuvo la mirada y se negó a mostrar el miedo que sentía, aun cuando sentía sus piernas temblar.

-no vuelvas hablarme así- ordeno él y su frio aliento golpeo su rostro

-lo siento- respondió a la fuerza y desvío la mirada

Con su mano izquierda sujeto fuertemente su mandíbula y la obligo a verlo a los ojos, el temor que logro ver en el fondo de su mirada lo hizo sonreír interiormente pero le sorprendió un poco el que la ojigris se obligara a no mostrarlo.

-como vez puedo matarte en menos de un segundo, así que te recomiendo que no acabes con mi paciencia, ahora vete antes de que decida sacarte de la habitación y encerrarte en una celda

Soltó su rostro y ella se alejó de el inmediatamente, se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir volteo a verlo de nuevo y le dirigió una mirada que Voldemort no supo interpretar, suspiro resignada y salió de ahí.

Cuando Melissa lo dejo nuevamente solo, se acercó a su escritorio para poder terminar su lectura, pero a medio camino se detuvo un instante a observar su reflejo en un antiguo espejo de plata que estaba en un esquina de la habitación.

Se acercó y analizo su aspecto, alto y delgado, su piel pálida como la de un vampiro y sus ojos rojos y fríos, frunció el ceño esa Muggle tenía un poco de razón, su objetivo era claro dominaría mundo mágico y restablecería la pureza de la sangre, pero tal vez debería volver a esa apariencia joven y elegante que poseía cuando aun era casi un niño.

Negó ferviente mente, esas era ideas tontas, pero por otro lado el marcaría el nuevo camino del mundo y como tal debía verse como un mago poderoso, elegante y joven.

-maldita Muggle- susurro frustrado al recordar esa frase

"ni siquiera pareces una persona normal"

Golpeo el espejo con el puño, y dio media vuelta regresando a su escritorio, los horrocruxes eran más importantes que la apariencia que tenía ahora, o tal vez no?

**Bien este es el capitulo de la semana jajaja me encanto escribir cuando ella le dice pervertido**

**Bueno nos vemos hasta la otra y no olviden comentar un beso chau!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis queridos lectores hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero les guste.**

**bottan Nelli: me alegro que te haya encantado y si la parte en que ella le dijo pervertido a voldy fue epica jaja y buenooo lo de su apariencia aquí tienes la respuesta, gracias por tu comentario **

**CAPITULO 5: TU QUIEN RAYOS ERES?**

Término de abotonar su camisa de seda negra dejándola abierta de los últimos 3 botones, sujeto su cabello con un lazo azul, no recordaba que fuera tan largo tal vez debería cortarlo.

Se dio un vistazo en el espejo.

Porque lo hizo? No lo sabía, pero al menos había quedado bien, giro sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

El sonido de las cortinas abriéndose de golpe la despertó y la luz golpeando su rostro la obligó a levantarse de la cama.

Tallo sus ojos con su mano y enfoco la vista en la elfina que dejaba una charola con comida sobre la mesa.

-qué hora es Mixie?- pregunto con pereza

-nueve y media de la mañana -respondió y con un chasquido desapareció

Contuvo con su mano un bostezo y se dirigió al baño a ducharse, al terminar salió a buscar algo de ropa limpia, abrió por curiosidad el armario y cuando lo hizo ladeo la cabeza confundida.

El armario a diferencia del día anterior, estaba repleto de vestidos de todo tipo, junto con varios pares de zapatillas y balerinas de todos los colores.

Entonces hizo lo que cualquier chica haría con un enorme armario repleto de ropa nueva.

Saco toda la ropa del armario y la extendió sobre cada superficie plana de la habitación, excepto el suelo.

Quitó el espejo de la pared del baño y lo arrastro a la habitación, se sujetó el cabello en una coleta alta para que no le estorbara y procedió a probarse cada vestido, pasó horas en ello divirtiéndose como una pequeña niña.

Cuando el reloj marco las 4 de la tarde, la pelirroja estaba probándose el último vestido, se acercó al espejo y sonrió, ese era su favorito.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, se giró con una sonrisa.

-Mixie no es precios...

No pudo continuar hablando al ver que en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa arrogante había un chico, era alto y delgado, su piel color crema parecía perfecta, su cabello era ligeramente largo color azabache, pero lo que más le atrajo fueron sus ojos, los cuales eran de un precioso azul profundo.

Vestía completamente de negro, un pantalón de vestir y una camisa ligeramente abierta que mostraba lo que parecía un perfecto torso.

Sin evitarlo abrió la boca y lo recorrió de arriba abajo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín al escuchar como el chico soltó una suave risa burlona.

-quién eres?- pregunto tratando de sonar calmada pero aun mortalmente roja y el enarco una ceja

-no me gusta repetir las cosas y te dije que yo no doy explicaciones -respondió con una hermosa voz pero que sonaba fría

-disculpa -pregunto al recordar esa frase, pero el que lo había dicho era un calvo que parecía un zombi, no un guapo ojiazul que parecía un modelo europeo

-oh no me reconoces -dijo fingiendo impresión

-nunca te había visto -dijo con los ojos entrecerrados

Una sonrisa de superioridad se extendió por todo su rostro y avanzó a ella.

-dime muggle, ahora sí parezco una persona normal?

-eh?

**PROCESANDO NUEVA INFORMACIÓN**

-QUEE?!- grito sorprendida y retrocedió-i... imposible- dijo mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo índice

- eres más lenta de lo que pareces- bufo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

Pero la pelirroja no hizo caso a sus palabras pues aún seguía en shock.

En su mente pasaban una y otra vez las imágenes de Voldemort calvo, pálido, sin nariz y la de un joven ojiazul de brillantes y sedosos cabellos azabaches, con un cuerpo de infarto.

No, en definitiva no era posible, pero esa estúpida sonrisa de superioridad y ese tono con el que el le hablaba era el mismo.

Parpadeo confundida y aún incrédula se acercó a el, se puso de puntillas pues aún era más alto que ella y lo miro fijamente.

Un olor a lavanda y menta la invadió, ignoro el exquisito aroma y pincho su mejilla izquierda con su dedo índice.

-qué demonios haces?- pregunto el mientras sujetaba su muñeca firmemente y la fulminaba con la mirada

-no es una ilusión -susurro ignorando la mirada asesina del Lord -bueno ya me sueltas?- pregunto con una ceja arqueada

La soltó de golpe y ella retrocedió.

-veo que la ropa te gusto -dijo el de pronto

-tú la pusiste ahí?-pregunto sorprendida

-mientras estés aquí no usaras esa estúpida ropa muggle, la detesto- respondió con el ceño fruncido

-perdón pero se te olvida que yo soy una muggle?

-se te olvida que puedo matarte -dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y ella rodó los ojos

-puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-no -dijo y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse

-sí puedes verte así, porque rayos quieres volver ese repugnante aspecto de zombi- dijo ignorando lo dicho por el

Detuvo su andar y se giró a verla, una sonrisa maliciosa adorno su rostro y un extraño brillo ilumino sus ojos.

Lentamente se acercó a ella, provocando que retrocediera y su cuerpo chocara contra el espejo, colocó ambos brazos al lado de su rostro y se inclinó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Su corazón latió ferozmente y su rostro se sonrojo tanto como su cabello, sin evitarlo su mirada se posó en esos suaves labios, sintió una cálida y suave mano posarse en su mejilla y luego como está colocaba un mechón rebelde tras su oído.

-aunque quisiera no podría regresar a esa apariencia, el efecto es irreversible- susurro con una voz seductora

No pudo evitar suspirar como una tonta, de pronto el se alejó y con elegancia salió de la habitación, se quedó unos segundos observando la puerta, parpadeo confundida e inconscientemente llevó una mano a su mejilla donde la de el había estado.

-tonta muggle -pensó divertido al recordar el nerviosismo de la chica

Soltó una suave carcajada le divertían las reacciones que provocaba en ella, sin duda había sido buena idea llevarla con el.

Se santo en un sofá cerca de la chimenea mientras se servía una copa de whiskey de fuego y analizaba lo que sucedía.

Dumbledore estaba muerto, Snape dirigía Hogwarts y el controlaba por completo al ministerio de magia, pero aun así no podía estar tranquilo, ese niño Potter había desaparecido hace dos semanas y a pesar de estarlo buscando desesperadamente, no había rastro de el.

Algo no andaba bien, ese mestizo no era un cobarde el lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero porque huyo dejando atrás todo? Resoplo molesto al no tener idea del porqué, bebió el resto de su bebida y cerro sus ojos para relajarse, pero de pronto una solo imagen apareció en su mente.

Una pelirroja con el cabello atado, varios mechones sueltos por su rostro, unos claros y brillantes ojos grises, adornados por espesas y largas pestañas, un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas dándole un aspecto inocente y un ligero vestido blanco con rosa acentuando las curvas de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos de repente sorprendido por pensar en esa Muggle, pero el aroma a jazmín con frambuesa que ella emanaba lo hizo sentirse confundido y solo una frase cruzo su mente.

Qué demonios me pasa?

La secuestro, la lanzo contra una pared, la insulto, le dio un armario repleto de ropa, invadió su espacio personal, acaricio su rostro y lo más importante, cuando se presentó con esa nueva apariencia provoco que su corazón casi saltara de su pecho y las ganas de besarlo la invadieran.

Maldijo su suerte y con un movimiento rápido se quitó el vestido y se puso su ropa, que Mixie amablemente había lavado, sabía que se enfadaría y que probablemente haría lo mismo que esa chiflada para torturarla, pero francamente le valió un cacahuate, ella no era muñeca Barbie para que el decidiera que se pondría, y bueno había sido llevada ahí a la fuerza y al menos se podría vestir como se le diera la gana.

Se acercó de nuevo a la ropa que estaba desperdigada por el cuarto y una sonrisa burlona adorno su rostro, al imaginar la cara que pondría el después de que viera las modificaciones que le haría a la ropa que le dio.

-oh cierto no se cómo diablos se llama- dijo cayendo en cuenta de que no sabía lo más importante- si le pregunto me dirá? bah no importa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Se acercó a la cama y tomo una caja de madera q ue la elfina le había traído, saco tijeras, agujas, hilos y botones, tenía mucho que hacer.

**Bien con esto finaliza el capitulo de hoy, espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusto, los invito a leer mis demás historia oki**

**Hasta la próxima bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola mis queridos lectores hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo, lamento mucho la demora jeje.**

**Haruka: gracias por comentar y me alegro que la historia te guste.**

**Vela White: gracias por tus palabras y pues sobre como puede cambiar de apariencia pues es gracias a la magia negra, digamos que es un hechizo que regresa su cuerpo a como era anteriormente, espero que tu duda se haya aclarado.**

**L. Nott: gracias por tu apoyo y me alegro de recibir otro comentario y saber que lees mis historia.**

**Bien los dejo con el capitulo.**

**CAPITULO 6: NO TE GUSTA? PUES ME VALE**

Transcurrió más de dos semanas desde que lo vio por primera vez con la apariencia de un chico de su edad, a los dos días el había salido (sin explicarle nada como siempre) y desde entonces no lo había visto. Sí habían sido unos días muy tranquilos, hasta ese día...

Escucho la puerta principal cerrarse, curiosa salió de la habitación y se asomó por el barandal de las escaleras, pudo verlo con una túnica sobre sus hombros que lo hacía ver más apuesto, sin pensarlo mucho bajo de las escaleras y lo siguió a su estudio.

Tocó una vez y entró, lo vio de pie junto al enorme ventanal observando el cielo, se acercó sigilosamente a el.

-que haces aquí?- pregunto el de pronto

-am es que quiero hacerte una pregunta -respondió dudosa

-te dije q...

-sí sí ya se que no das explicaciones, pero creo que es algo que debo saber

-bien, que quieres saber?- pregunto resignado

-saber tú nombre

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, se giró a verla pero cuando la vio, frunció el ceño.

Lo que había sido un bello vestido de seda negra, con finos bordados en el strapless y que tenía una suave caída hasta el suelo, ahora era un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta mitad de los muslos, que se ataba al cuello y tenía un grueso lazo violeta como cinturón el cual acentuaba su figura.

-QUE DEMONIOS TRAES PUESTO?!- grito/ pregunto furioso

Sonrió interiormente al ver su reacción y avanzó un poco más a el.

-te gusta?- pregunto inocente mientras daba una vuelta completa- es hermoso, no crees?

Se acercó a ella y sin responderle la sujeto firmemente del brazo y la fulmino con la mirada.

-creo que fui bastante claro cuando te dije que aborrezco la ropa muggle

-y yo que soy una muggle, además no soy tú maldita muñeca para que me vistas -respondió desafiante

-con quién crees que estas háblame arqueros muggle?

-pues resulta que no tengo la menor idea porque el señorito no quiere decírmelo

Entrecerró los ojos furioso, de nuevo aquella pelirroja muggle lo desafiaba, soltó su brazo y saco su varita, apuntó a su pecho y de nuevo la lanzó contra una pared pero esta vez con más fuerza, otro movimiento con su varita y el vestido regreso a su estado anterior.

Sintió su cuerpo chocar con fuerza, dejándola sin aire unos momentos, sintió algo suave caer por sus rodillas hasta sus pies, bajo la mirada y observó que el vestido había vuelto a la normalidad, demonios y centellas, su esfuerzo se había ido al diablo, se levantó de un brinco y lo encaro.

-porque lo has hecho?- pregunto refiriéndose al vestido y no por como la lanzó

-porque así pareces una mujer normal y no una cualquiera

No supo porque pero esas palabras le provocaron un dolor en el pecho acompañadas de una enorme tristeza, levanto su mano para darle una bofetada, pero el sujeto su mano en el aire deteniéndola.

-no tienes el derecho de hablarme así -susurro con dolor

-estas aquí para divertirme y te hablaré y trataré como se me de la gana

Se zafó rápidamente de su agarré y clavo la mirada en el suelo.

-baka- dijo en japonés, ese idioma que adoraba, sin decir nada más dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí.

Sujeto su mano en el aire antes de que se estampara contra su mejilla, imperdonable, como se atrevía a querer golpearlo, pero de repente su furia se apagó al ver era expresión de tristeza en su rostro, sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, pero ella no derramó una sola lágrima.

Sintió una ligera punzada en su pecho, algo nuevo para el, se sintió miserable al verla salir corriendo, dejando atrás un delicioso aroma a jazmín con una pizca de frambuesa, mientras su cabello rojo como el fuego se agitaba furiosamente.

Suspiro frustrado al saber que había sido muy cruel con ella, tal vez debió...

Detuvo el rumbo de sus pensamientos, al comprender lo que cruzaba por su mente.

Cruel? Sólo dijo unas cuantas palabras, eso no era ser cruel, pero entonces porque sentía un extraño peso en su pecho.

Frunció el ceño, esa muggle le provocaba sensaciones que jamás había sentido y que extrañamente no eran desagradables, debía averiguar que eran.

* * *

Azoto la puerta cuando entró a la habitación, se plantó frente al espejo y fulmino el vestido que ahora sintió que pesaba una tonelada, sin dudar se lo quitó y lo lanzó atravesó del ventanal, jaló una de las cobijas de la cama y se enredó en ella.

-idiota -pensó al recordar al ojiazul

De nuevo sintió ésa picazón en los ojos, los cerro para evitar que cayeran pero un par de lágrimas traicioneras cayeron por sus mejillas, rápidamente las limpio con su mano.

Se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer en ella.

Porque le dolió lo que le dijo?

Porque últimamente sólo pensaba en el?

Porque en vez de darle miedo verlo enojado, le causaba gracia?

Porque se sonrojo aquella vez que estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella?

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida al analizar todo, no era posible.

-mierda, me estoy enamorando de el

Cerró sus ojos dispuesta a dormir aunque sólo fueran las 5 de la tarde, le pareció sólo un parpadeo cuando los abrió de nuevo, el cielo estaba oscuro y la luna iluminaba en lo alto, se levantó de la cama para buscar que ponerse pues no le agradaba el andar desnuda.

Se puso un camisón color celeste de tirantes y que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de los muslos, fijo la vista en un reloj que Mixie había traído y supo que eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

Se puso encima una bata negra y salió, recorrió los pasillos observando el decorado sobrio y elegante del lugar, bajo las escaleras y ahí cerca de la entrada vio un bello piano color marfil.

Sonrió con nostalgia, habían pasado 6 años desde que tocó por última vez, la muerte de su padre cuando tenía 15 años la marco, pues el había sido su amigo, su confidente, además de que el le había enseñado a tocar, después de el funeral no volvió a tocar, el piano en su casa quedó olvidado hasta que un día su madre lo vendió para pagar algunas deudas.

Se acercó y se sentó en el banquillo, levanto la tapa y comenzó a tocar, sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente a través de las teclas provocando que una bella melodía inundara la mansión, cuando término de tocar se levantó y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero se detuvo al verlo ahí de pie observándola, lentamente se acercó a ella.

-perteneció a mi abuelo -dijo el de pronto

-lo siento yo no sabía

-no importa de todas formas jamás lo conocí, linda melodía

-gracias, mi padre la escribió

El asintió, sin darse cuenta ambos estaban a un pasó de distancia, sus miradas se conectaron, Voldemort levanto su mano izquierda y con ella acaricio su mejilla, con su mano derecha desató la bata negra de seda dejando al descubierto su camisón azul, introdujo su mano debajo de la bata negra la sujeto de la cintura y la acerco a el, bajo su rostro hasta que pudo ver sus mejillas completamente rojas y poder escuchar el latir desenfrenado de su corazón.

Sonrió levemente y sin pensarlo acorto el espacio uniendo sus labios con los de ella, era un beso dulce y apasionado, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, permitiendo poder perderse en ese momento del cual la sólo la luna y la noche fueron testigos.

**o..o por kami y jashin se besarooon wiii! **

**Bien como ven ambos han dado un enorme paso , si quieren saber que pasara no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, espero sus comentarios, hasta la próxima bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola mis adorados lectores y lectoras lamento muchísimo el haber tardado en actualizar, se** **habrán dado cuenta solo actualizo una vez por semana en fin espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo**

**Haruka: Me alegro que el capitulo te guste y mas el beso, vaya es un alivio que seas fan igual que yo de todo lo asiatico jejeje bueno gracias por leer y por seguir la historia.**

**CAPITULO 7:QUE ES ESTE SENTIMIENTO?**

Sus labios eran suaves y dulces, la fragancia natural que su cuerpo emanaba era embriagante.

Estaba mal lo sabía.

El era un mago poderoso y temido y ella bueno sólo era una muggle, pero en ese instante se obligó a no pensar en ello, la besaba con una suavidad y ternura que jamás creyó poseer. Sintió sus brazos en su cuello y noto que la chica era ligera, por capricho levanto a la chica del suelo y ella por reflejo enredo sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Avanzó 5 pasos sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, su cuerpo era cálido y sorpresivamente le producía tranquilidad, de repente sintió a la pelirroja tensarse.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se topó con los de ella que lo observaban perpleja.

Melissa en un rápido movimiento se zafo de el, retrocedió un poco y con toda la dignidad que tenía cerro la bata negra y aliso su cabello con sus manos.

-no puedo creer que el y yo estuvimos a punto de...- pensó la chica avergonzada mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello

El lord la vio completamente roja y no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho al ser el, el causante de ello.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella, levanto su mentón con su dedo índice y la ojigris por un momento creyó que el estaba ebrio, tal vez se había vuelto loco, o quizás el fin del mundo estaba cerca pues Voldemort le sonrió ligeramente pero no era su típica sonrisa de superioridad, no, está era de ternura?

-kawai- pensó la pelirroja emocionada al ver la primera muestra de "NO ODIO" que le daba

El ojiazul soltó su mentón de repente y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-espera- dijo ella y el se detuvo- yo.. bueno.. pues.. porque me besaste?

Voldemort la observó fijamente era una buena pregunta que el incluso se hacía así mismo, pero que no encontraba la respuesta..

-porque habría de explicarte -respondió secamente

-porque me besaste sin mi permiso -dijo con el ceño fruncido

-pues yo no vi que te disgustara -respondió con una sonrisa divertida

-y porque piensas que me disgusto -dijo con una ceja enarcada, pero cuando comprendió lo que había dicho abrió los ojos sorprendida y se tapó la boca con ambas manos -mierda -pensó -ehh yo bueno tengo sueño, me iré a dormir- dijo nerviosa y antes de que el lord dijera algo salió corriendo de ah

-mi señor?- lo llamó la vocecita chillona de Bellatrix

Alzó la mirada y vio que algunos de sus mortifagos lo observaban con curiosidad, valla al parecer llevaba un rato divagando.

-es todo por hoy pueden irse -ordenó con un ademan de mano y todos se levantaron de la mesa-excepto tú Narcisa -dijo de pronto

La rubia detuvo su andar y temerosa se giró a ver a su amo, clavo la mirada en el suelo para evitar toparse con esos ojos, que aunque habían cambiado a un bello azul lograban atemorizar aún más que cuando eran rojos.

-sígueme- ordenó el y ella obedeció

Salieron del comedor donde se realizaban las reuniones y entraron al que había sido el estudio de Lucius, con un movimiento de la varita de Voldemort la habitación quedó insonorizada.

-me necesita para algo en especial mi señor?

Frunció el ceño, odiaba admitirlo pero necesitaba una opinión femenina por así decirle, acerca del asunto y Narcisa era quizás la única mortifaga que sabía lo que era la discreción.

-sí alguna palabra de lo que estoy apuntó de decirte sale de aquí, mataré a tú esposo, a tú hijo y a ti- amenazó el

-puede contar con mi silencio -aseguro ella

-he investigado en centenares de libros pero aún así no logró comprenderlo del todo, ella de alguna manera me produce sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado

-perdóneme pero a que se refiere exactamente?

-al principio sólo la vi como un simple juguete, pero ahora no, en tan sólo un mes mi manera de pensar ha cambiado

-entonces por eso fue que cambio su apariencia, pero quién es ella?- pensó Narcisa

-sus ojos, su rostro, su cabello, y su aroma permanecen todo el día en mi mente y el verla sonrojarse me produce una felicidad aún mayor que la que siento al torturar a alguien además aquella vez que probé sus labios sentí que era lo más dulce que haya probado. Narcisa quiero que me expliques la razón del porque me siento así

Su rostro no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, pero en su mente revoloteaban las palabras de su amo, era algo sumamente inédito, jamás se imaginó que Voldemort el más grande y poderoso mago oscuro que haya existido, tuviera sentimientos, además según un rumor el había nacido producto de una poción de amor, y era bien sabido que eso hacía que fuera imposible que el tuviera sentimientos, pero eso que el acababa de describirle ella lo conocía pues sólo lo vivió una vez cuando era joven.

-creo mi señor saber lo que le ocurre

-y que es?

-mi señor, usted está enamorado

Entrecerró los ojos, no era que no hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad, pero oírlo directamente bueno eso era otra cosa.

-lo que usted me describió son las sensaciones que se comienzan a sentir cuando alguien se enamora

-hay forma de evitarlo?

-según veo usted sólo tiene 2 opciones, puede dejar que las cosas fluyan entre ustedes de manera natural y aceptar su felicidad con ella, o puede obligarse a dejar de verla y esperar que el enamoramiento pase

-funcionara?

-son pocas las veces que he visto que funcione

-y sí no llegara a funcionar que sucedería?

-la extrañaría con tanta intensidad que sus sentimientos se fortalecerían y entonces sería más difícil que usted la olvide, sí me permite hacer una observación- dijo y el asintió- según veo está joven ya es alguien importante para usted, y eso es peligroso para ella pues su nombre y sus objetivos han dado la vuelta al mundo y me temo que ahora mismo hay cientos, tal vez miles de personas que desean verlo muerto, mi consejo para usted es que tomé su decisión pronto antes de que se sepa de la existencia de ella, porque aunque usted se aleje de ella podrían usarla para debilitarlo

-eso es todo puedes revisarte -ordenó y la rubia hizo una reverencia y salió presurosa de ahí

Observó la lluvia azotar contra los jardines Malfoy, las palabras de Narcisa hicieron eco en su mente provocando que se diera cuenta de las cosas que había pasado por alto, la principal que Melissa estaba en peligro.

-enamorado -susurro- todo es tan nuevo y extraño, pero no desagradable, sin embargo debo debo detener esto

Lo había decidido se alejaría de ella, pues era completamente necesario, según el claro...

**Hay ese voldy pfff como vieron el decidio alejarse de la prota porque sabe que esta en peligro por el bueno la pregunta es lo lograra?**

**Si quieren saberlo no se pierdan el proximo capitulo, no olviden comentar bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**hola de nuevo aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo disfrutenlo**

**HarukaJKGG: hola muchas gracias por comentar y tienes razón lo interesante a penas comienza, y pues si me gusta el kpop, jpop, doramas, animes, de hecho son mi obsesion y una de las razones por las cuales empece a escribir fics**

**CAPITULO 8: Sin saber de ti**

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido, la última vez que le pregunto a Mixie habían pasado 2 meses, ahora tal vez fueran más no lo sabía y francamente no quería saberlo, sin embargo todos los días esperaba verlo, permanecía sentada en las escaleras principales las cuales le otorgaban una vista directa de la entrada.

Aún recordaba la última vez que lo vio en aquella noche lluviosa.

*FLASH BACK*

No podía dormir, se acerco a la ventana a observar la lluvia, pero lo vio.

Estaba de pie frente a la mansión, el agua corría por sus cabellos azabaches y su ropa estaba escurriendo, lo vio con lo que ella creía era su varita, apuntando a la mansión. Caminaba lentamente alrededor del lugar mientras hablaba en susurros, una especie de muro invisible cubrió completamente la enorme casa, al terminar sus ojos azules se clavaron en los grises de ella, desvío la mirada y de nuevo desapareció.

Salió corriendo de la habitación hacia afuera sin importarle empaparse, la elfina salió siguiendola con una manta verde en sus manos.

-Mixie que fue eso?- pregunto mientras observaba el lugar donde el había estado

-protecciones, el amo las colocó para proteger el lugar y que nadie pueda acercarse- respondió mientras le entregaba la manta para que se cubriera de la lluvia

*FIN FLASH BACK*

Observó el líquido rojizo de la copa que sostenía, no tenía idea de que era pero le gustaba, aunque al principio le quemó la garganta con el tiempo se acostumbró a beber una copa diaria.

Bebio el último trago y después de hecharle un último vistazo a la puerta, se dirigió a la biblioteca, su escondite durante las últimas semanas, había leído muchos libros los cuales le parecían tan interesantes y fantásticos, aunque habían unos repugnantes.

Había descubierto por accidente un mundo completamente nuevo, que se habría para ella, un mundo tan increíble como peligroso, pero que ella se moría por descubrir.

Caminaba a través de los anaqueles buscando un libro que llamará su atención, tomo uno grueso de color café cuyo título era:

"La influencia de la Luna y los astros nocturnos en la Magia Oscura"

Se sentó en es suelo con la espalda recargada en una pared y el libro sobre sus piernas, estaba completamente absorta en la lectura que no noto que la elfina estaba frente a ella, dio un respingo asustada y cerro el libro.

-señorita alguien la busca

-que?- dijo confundida- pero es imposible sólo Mixie y el saben que estoy aquí- pensó

Salió de la biblioteca y llegó a la entrada, ahí vio a una mujer muy bella de largos cabellos rubios con un vestido negro que parecía de tela muy fina.

-hola -dijo para llamar su atención

La rubia volteó y la peliroja observó que ella también tenía los ojos grises pero a diferencia de los de ella se veían apagados.

Abrió sus ojos claramente sorprendida, conocía a esa chica, la había visto una vez hace varios meses, era imposible, su amo Lord Voldemort estaba enamorado de una muggle.

-buenas tardes mi nombre es Narcisa Malfoy

Melissa fruncio el ceño, ahora recordaba donde había visto a esa mujer, ella estuvo presente cuando esa chiflada con pelo de escobeta la torturó.

-sí buenas tardes -dijo con tono cortante -a que debo su presencia aquí?

Narcisa se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, le era muy incómodo estar en la casa de su amo y más frente a una muggle.

La miro fijamente y se abstuvo de hablar de más, todo "gracias" al juramento inquebrantable que había hecho, el cual la obligaba a no revelar la ubicación de la mansión y la existencia de Melissa, también le prohibía lastimar u ofender a la chica.

-me ordenaron que viniera a entregarle unas cosas -respondió y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer 2 grandes baules -en uno hay varios libros, pergaminos y tinta, además de una dotación de whisky de fuego

-whisky de fuego, que es eso?

-la bebida roja que consume diariamente

-con que así se llama -dijo con una sonrisa y la rubia rodó los ojos

-en el otro hay vestidos, zapatos y abrigos de marca muggle, pues según tengo entendido nuestra ropa no es de su gusto, también hay cosas de aseo personal, maquillaje y algunas joyas

-gracias, pero porque me trae esto?

-como se lo dije me lo ordenaron

-seguramente fue el, bueno gracias y no me hables de usted

-no me es permitido hablarle de esa forma,bueno eso es todo me retiró -dijo y rápidamente salió de la casa, segundos después desapareció

-Mixie puedes llevar esto a mi cuarto?- pidió la pelirroja en voz alta

-por supuesto señorita

Ambas entraron a la habitación, la elfina después de ayudarla la dejó sola.

-tonto, porque no trajiste esto en persona- susurro mientras pensaba en cierto azabache

Acomodó toda la ropa en el armario, la joyería en los cajones de su tocador, el whisky lo dejó ahí para que Mixie lo llevara al estudio y los libros y pergaminos los dejó en el baul.

Entre todos los libros observó uno delgado color azul, era un cuento infantil lo reconocía porque había sido el favorito de su hermano cuando el era pequeño.

Su hermano...

Se levanto de golpe, como pudo ser tan tonta para haberse olvidado por completo de el y su madre, seguramente debían estar preocupados, salió corriendo de la habitación y bajo aprisa las escaleras.

-MIXIE!-grito desesperada - MIXIE!

-señorita que ocurre? se siente bien?- pregunto preocupada la elfina

-Mixie donde está el

-Mixie lo lamenta, pero el amo le ordenó no decirle donde está

-tienes que decírmelo

-Mixie no puede

-entonces ve a buscarlo y dile que venga, es urgente

-Mixie no puede, el amo siempre está ocupado y no le gusta que lo molesten

-pero, ES UNA EMERGENCIA!- grito al borde de las lágrimas

-pero...

-por favor

-está bien- respondió resignada y con un chasquido desaparecio

Se sentó en un sillón a esperar, mientras trataba de calmarse, pasaron 2 horas y Mixie no regresaba estaba por darse por vencida, entonces oyó un crack.

Rápidamente se levanto y fue a la entrada, entonces lo vio vestía una túnica negra, se acerco lentamente a el.

-que es lo que sucede?-pregunto el, pero el tono de su voz era distinto, había desprecio en el

-porque te apareces hasta ahora?

-sólo por eso me hiciste venir que estupidez -dijo molesto y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero sintió la cálida mano de ella sujetar la suya

-espera, no te vayas, no aún

-no vuelvas a tocarme -advirtió furioso mientras se zafaba del agarré y la fulminaba con la mirada

-no te he visto en varios meses y así me tratas -dijo con dolor en su voz -pensé que después de ese beso tú...

-que yo que? creíste que te amaria? que dejaría todo por ti y te pediría que huyeramos juntos?- dijo burlon -que tonta, ya deberías saber que lo que sucedió fue un impulso

-no me pareció un impulso, sabes bien que te gusto tanto como a mi

-piensa lo que quieras, entonces me dirás para que diablos querías que viniera?

Apreto sus puños, dejaría ese tema por ahora lo importante era saber de su familia.

-mi hermano y mi madre, que ha pasado con ellos? como han tomado mi desaparición?- pregunto ansiosa

-vaya te tardaste en preguntar -respondió con cinismo -bien te respondere, ellos están bien o eso creo de todas formas no me importa y con respecto a como lo tomaron, lamento decirte que no lo saben

-que quieres decir?

-borre las memorias de ellos y todos los que conocías, justo ahora no tienen idea de que tú existes- respondió

Se quedó helada al oír eso, sus piernas flaquearon y un dolor inmenso la golpeó.

-q... que haz dicho?-pregunto en shock

-lo que oíste, que te olvidaron por completo

-NO!-grito-MIENTES!- volvió a gritar mientras golpeaba su pecho con sus manos y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

-no lo hago -respondió mientras sujetaba sus muñecas

-COMO PUDISTE HACERLO, ERES UN IDIOTA!

-no te atrevas a hablarme así, o sí no...

-O QUE?!-grito furiosa -ME MATARAS?! HAZLO SÓLO ESO TE FALTA, PRIMERO ME SECUESTRA ESA LOCA, LUEGO TÚ ME ENCIERRAS Y AHORA ME DICES QUE MI ÚNICA FAMILIA ME OLVIDO?! COMO HAZ PODIDO HACERME ESTO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA...!

Soltó sus manos al escuchar esas últimas palabras, las había oído antes pero escucharlas por parte de ella, eso lo destrozo, apreto sus puños y la encaro.

-me alegra saber que el sentimiento es mutuo

-sí es así, porque rayos me tienes aquí?

-tienes razon, es una tontería que estés aquí-

La tomo bruscamente del brazo y ambos desaparecieron a los pocos segundos ella estaba siendo arrastrada por el a través de una calle residencial, Voldemort movió su varita y la obligó a detenerse frente a una pequeña casa blanca.

-espero que no hayas olvidado tú casa? como veras he retirado el hechizo y todos te han vuelto a recordar, ahora sí tú y yo jamás volveremos a vernos, adiós- dijo serio y desapareció

El olor a lavanda y menta quedó flotando en el aire como muestra de que el había estado ahí, Melissa comprendió lo que había dicho y lo que había sucedido.

Le había gritado que lo odiaba.

El la había regresado a su casa creyendo esas palabras.

Y ahora todo por no medir sus palabras, no lo volvería a ver.

-pero yo no te odio, yo... yo lo siento- susurro al viento, no pudo más y cayó desmayada en el frío pavimento de la calle.

**Espero que les haya gustado es todo por hoy no olviden comentar**

**Hasta la proxima semana un beso bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLAAAA! Mis adorados lectores (as), de nuevo les traigo un capitulo mas disfrútenlo.**

**HarukaJKGG: Hola nena como siempre te agradezco muchísimo que seas fiel seguidora de mis historias, lamento el haberte dejado con la duda por una semana jejeje pero ya estoy de regreso**

**Martinikao Riddle: Hola veo que eres nueva lectora, gracias por tu comentario y seria genial que se volviera de tus favoritos, y tranquila que ya falta poco para que ambos se reencuentre y con respecto a si Mel llegara a conocer a Harry, puees lo siento pero no jejeje si te soy sincera ni se me había ocurrido eso.**

**CAPITULO 9: SECUESTRO**

Cuando despertó observó que estaba en su antigua habitación, se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, de pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella entró un joven de 14 años de ojos grises como ella pero su cabello era color miel, en sus manos llevaba una charola con una tetera y una taza. Al verla despierta abrió sus ojos sorprendido y sin perder tiempo se asomo por la puerta.

-MAMÁA YA DESPERTÓ!- grito

Se oyó un poco de revuelo en el piso inferior, seguido de pasos apresurados que subían las escaleras, de pronto tras su hermano apareció la figura de su madre, aquella de quién heredó sus ojos del color e la luna, pero cuyos cabellos eran color miel. Al ver lo ojerosa que estaba supo que no había dormido por estar preocupada por ella.

-oh Melissa- dijo ella con voz cansada-como te sientes? te duele algo? Dios estaba tan preocupada, que hacías desmayada a mitad de la calle? alguien te atacó?

-mamá respira -dijo el chico

-cállate Zack y bien jovencita estoy esperando una respuesta -dijo sería a la pelirroja que la observaba sorprendida

-yo...-trato de decir pero sin evitarlo comenzó a llorar -lo siento mucho mamá

-porque lo sientes?-pregunto ella confundida que se acerco a consolarla

-sí claro- interrumpió su hermano y su madre lo fulmino con la mirada- QUE?! sabes que es cierto, sólo se fue de repente a Canadá, dejándonos sólo una nota. "Mamá gané una beca en filosofía y tengo que irme a Canadá" -recito el imitando la voz de la pelirroja

-beca?-pregunto Melissa confundida -a que se refieren?

-no estoy molesta porque te fueras, era una excelente oportunidad e hiciste bien en aprovecharla, pero al menos pudiste venir hasta casa y decirmelo. Además con tantos accidentes que han pasado

-mamá de que hablas? cual beca?

-como que cual cariño, la que ganaste en el concurso del año pasado por eso te fuiste de aquí casi 5 meses

Al principio no entendía de lo que hablaban, pero al ver la mirada preocupada de su madre y la mirada fulminante de su hermano, pudo comprender lo que ocurría. El le dijo que con un hechizo había hecho que la olvidaran, así que seguramente con otro hechizo había hecho que la recordarán, y poder hacerles creer lo de una beca para justificar su ausencia.

-que considerado -pensó irónicamente

-y bien me trajiste algo?

-ZACK!- lo regaño su madre- descansa el día de hoy hija, mañana es martes así que podrás ir a la escuela y ponerte al corriente, tus maletas están ahí- dijo señalando al pie deja cama- ah y esto estaba de la bolsa de tú suéter, descansa

La pelirroja tomo la pequeña caja de madera que su madre le entregó, cuando ambos salieron la abrió. Dentro había una delgada cadena de oro blanco, de la cual colgaba una media luna con un rubi verde en el centro, lo saco y lo colocó alrededor de su cuello.

-apareces en mi vida de repente y ahora me dejas aquí y te vas como sí nada. Eres un tonto- pensó mientras con sus dedos acariciaba la pequeña luna que le producía la extraña sensación de estar junto a el

_**"Tercera familia asesinada en está semana..."**_

Cerro el periódico, con tan sólo leer era frase ya se hacia una idea de lo que diría, suspiro con tristeza al ver la fecha en la hoja principal.

-falta poco para que se cumplan 2 meses, idiota- dijo para sí misma mientras fruncía el ceño- 2 meses desde que te fuiste y casi 7 desde que te conocí

-ya deja de suspirar por tú novio imaginario -dijo la voz de su hermano

-urusai -dijo ella mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

-baka, baka, baka...- repetía burlon mientras le sacaba la lengua

Se levanto de un brinco de su cama y salió persiguiéndolo. Su madre escuchaba desde la cocina una de las tantas discusiones en japonés que ambos habían tenido últimamente. En cualquier otro momento hubiera regañado a los dos, pero sabía que la intención de Zack no era molestar a Melissa, la quería y al verla deprimida las últimas semanas la molestaba aún más, pues sabía que sí se enojaba con el olvidaría un momento su tristeza.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta obligó a que Elena dejara de cocinar.

-VAN!-grito mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal azul

-mamá ya vamos a comer?-pregunto Zack cuando la vio pasar

-aún falta -respondió y abrió la puerta -en que puedo ayudarlos?

-mamá?- dijo el rubio al ver la mirada de confusión de ella y se acerco a la puerta

Frente a ambos había 2 hombres con una túnica violeta que cubría sus rostros.

-desmaius- susurro el más bajo y una luz blanquecina los golpeó a los dos.

Ambos hombres ignoraron los cuerpos de ambos y sin perder tiempo se adentraron en la casa, al llegar a la que era la sala vieron a una pelirroja en el suelo recogiendo lo que parecían pedazos de cristal.

-bien hecho Zack -dijo ella irónicamente y con el ceño fruncido -rompíste el retrato de los abuelos, a mamá le encantara

-así que tú eres la chica muggle-se burlo una voz masculina tras ella

-muggle?-pensó sorprendida la pelirroja y rápidamente se levanto de un salto

-al menos creo saber lo que el vio en ti -dijo el otro mientras enfocaba la mirada en los pechos de la chica -son bastante grandes, pero aún así sólo eres una muggle. Alguien inferior a nosotros, que patetico

-quienes son ustedes?-pregunto sería

-eso no te importa -dijo el primero bruscamente

-sigo pensando que esto es una pérdida de tiempo, sí la dejó aquí es porque ya se aburrió de ella

-lo vez del lado equivocado Greyback

-a que te refieres?

-sí en verdad se hubiera aburrido de ella la habría matado, pero no, la trajo aquí. Eso significa que significa más para el de lo que creímos pues la quiere fuera de peligro

-no había pensado en eso

-es natural sólo eres un tonto lobo -dijo sarcastico -pero sí en verdad la chica ya no le interesa podrás quedartela y jugar con ella

_**"Jugar con ella"**_

Esas palabras sonaban una y otra vez en su mente, eso no sonaba bien y no tenía intenciones de querer averiguarlo. En un intentó de alejarse de ellos, salió corriendo de la sala. Ambos ríeron al ver sus acciones así que se dieron vuelta y salieron tras ella.

-desmaius -dijo de nuevo y el hechizo impactó en la espalda de Melissa

Greyback se agacho a recoger del suelo a la chica para cargarla, mientras su compañero sacaba de su capa un pequeño espejo.

-parte en un minuto - dijo -sosténla bien y sujetate al espejo

En un callejón cercano, oculto en las sombras un hombre de cabellos negros, entrecerro los ojos al ver desaparecer a los dos hombres. Suspiro resignado y sin perder tiempo desapareció en una espiral dentro de sí mismo. Apareció a las afueras de una enorme y bella mansión, donde se apresuró a entrar.

-y el Lord?- pregunto a un hombre de cabellos platinados

-en el estudio -respondió y el pelinegro asintio

Rápidamente se dirigió al lugar indicado, al llegar tocó 2 veces y después de recibir la autorización entró.

-mi Lord -dijo con una profunda reverencia -me temo que le traigo malas noticias

El joven ojiazul de cabellos azabaches, retiró su vista de un pergamino que leía y volteó a ver al hombre frente a el con el ceño fruncido.

Sólo lo había enviado a reforzar los escudos y hechizos de protección en la casa de ella y ahora volvía con malas noticias.

-qué ocurre Severus?-pregunto con frialdad

-la chica ha sido descubierta

Voldemort gruño molesto y su mirada azul durante un instante se volvió rojiza, Snape lo observó cauteloso. Sabía que se pondría mil veces más furioso cuando le dijera lo más importante pero sí no lo hacia sería peor para el.

-mi Lord hay algo más -dijo y el azabache clavo la mirada en el - ella ha sido secuestrada

La habitación se enfrío de golpe, Voldemort sintió su cuerpo temblar de irá, pero se obligó a sí mismo a tranquilizarse. Debía pensar con la mente fría, no podía darse el lujo de que sus emociones lo gobernaran.

-nombres -exigió con furioso siseo

-Fenrir Greyback y Walden Macnair

Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, un mestizo y un hombre lobo, se habían atrevido a secuestrarla. Por medio de su marca llamó a 3 de sus mortifagos.

Salió del estudio y se dirigió al recibidor seguido de Snape. Los hermanos Carrow y Bellatrix lo esperaban arrodillados en el suelo.

-que desea mi señor?-dijo la voz chillante de la morocha

-busquen y traigan ante mi a Greyback y Macnair, además la muggle que este con ellos también traiganla y no se les ocurra tocarla o lo pagaran- amenazó

Los mortifagos lo observaron shockeados pero aún así no se atrevíeron a preguntar la razon, así que sólo asintieron y desaparecieron para cumplir la orden de su amo.

* * *

Severus Snape observó a Voldemort tamborilear los dedos de su mano sobre una mesa, era obvio que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Pues hace más de 3 hrs. que Bellatrix junto con los Carrow se habían ido y aún no habían noticias.

Esperaba que ese grupo de ineptos no hayan asesinado a la muggle, pues ella tal vez pudiera lograr convencer a Voldemort de detenerse. Aunque aún era desconcertante para el que Voldemort se haya enamorado de una simple muggle. Sí el lo sabía pues junto a Narcisa debía encargarse de ver que la chica estuviera bien y no le hiciera falta nada.

Se escucho un crack, seguido del sonido de un cuerpo azotar contra el suelo.

Entrecerro los ojos al ver a Bellatrix con el ceño fruncido y algunas heridas, Alecto estaba en el suelo con una profunda herida en el costado, a su lado Amicus no dejaba de blasfemar entre dientes.

-y bien?- dijo el lord oscuro exigiendo una explicación

Los 3 mortifagos se sobresaltaron, la morocha rápidamente se arrodillo y con la voz temblorosa le respondió.

-mi señor, tardamos un poco en localizarlos, sin embargo los localizamos en un barrio muggle, pero me temo que ellos no eran los únicos ahí. Habían por lo menos 15 más los cuales en cuanto nos vieron comenzaron a atacarnos, eran demasiados así que tuvimos que huir. Antes de desaparecernos Greyback grito que sí la quería debía ir por ella usted mismo

Los ventanales, copas, botellas, espejos y cualquier superficie de cristal en la mansión, estalló en miles de pedazos producto de la magia en el ambiente. Una escalofriante brisa atravesó a los presentes, todos observaron aterrador a Voldemort temiendo ser asesinados ahí mismo.

-así que 17 traidores -dijo de pronto

-s... sí mi señor- respondió Alecto

-bien, es hora de castigarlos además servirá como ejemplo para aquellos que piensen intentar algo igual

La amenaza era clara Voldemort asesinaria de la peor forma a aquellos que se habían burlado de el, pero el motivo no era su traición. No. Era el haberla tocado a ella, a Melissa Jordan la única persona por la que profesaba sentimientos.

**Bien eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado, como ven voldy salvara a la prota y creo que con eso deja mega clarísimo el porque ambos se alejaron jeje. **

**NOTICIA! ULTIMOS CAPITULOS!**

**Si asi como lo oyen esta historia esta por llegar a su fin, asi que no se pierdan ningún capitulo, hasta la próxima.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLAAAA! Mis adorados lectores (as), de nuevo les traigo un capitulo mas disfrútenlo.**

**HarukaJKGG: Hola de nuevo nena gracias por comentar de nuevo igual que siempre. Y pues si asi como lo oyes ya casi acabamos jejeje. Y si nustro voldy esta mega molesto por la traición jejeje, espero te guste el nuevo capitulo**

**CAPITULO 10: SENTIMIENTOS**

Su cuerpo fue lanzado con brusquedad sobre una sucia colcha que había en el sótano de aquella casa.

Las risas no tardaron en escucharse, seguido del sonido de la puerta cerrandose de golpe y ser asegurada con una gruesa cadena por fuera.

Estaba inconsiente, lo sabía y a pesar de ella se forzaba a mantener su mente funcionando. Minutos, horas, días. No sabía cuanto llevaba ahí pero de aquello de lo que estaba completamente segura era que el, era el motivo por el que estaba ahí.

Las risas procedentes de arriba no cesaron en un buen rato, pero de pronto estas se apagaron y fueron remplazadas por una fuerte explosión y gritos de furia. El techo sobre ella crujio y una nube de polvo cayó sobre sus cabellos rojizos.

-BOMBARDA!- grito una voz femenina en la entrada del sótano- allí está Severus- dijo la misma voz

Escucho como 2 personas se acercaban rápidamente a ella, la soga que la apresaba desapareció y unos brazos la alzaron fácilmente. El sonido de la batalla se hizo más fuerte cuando estuvo afuera.

-hay que sacarla de aquí

Caminaron con ella unos cuántos minutos, hasta que se detuvieron y entraban a un lugar.

-enervante -dijo una voz masculina e inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron

-como te sientes?- pregunto una rubia a quién reconoció como Narcisa

Melissa no respondió. Observó confundida el local en el que estaban, escaparates repletos de peluches, muñecas en una vidriera, una enorme cesta de metal con pelotas dentro. Estaba en una juguetería.

-que hago aquí?

-fuiste secuestrada y tuvimos que ir por ti- respondió un hombre con el rostro inexpresivo

-el se los ordenó-pregunto ansiosa

-no estás herida, pero no puedes irte hasta que afuera sea seguro- dijo Narcisa evadiendo la pregunta

- nosotros debemos irnos, afuera hay 2 personas que te protegerán, alguien vendrá por ti después hasta luego- dijo el pelinegro

Sin darle tiempo replicar los dos mortifagos salieron de la juguetería. La pelirroja parpadeo confundida pero decidió que era mejor esperar.

Cerro sus ojos y se puso a analizar todo lo ocurrido. El recuerdo de su madre y su hermano en el suelo, y sin poder moverse le provoco un escalofrio.

Mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de detener la infinidad de lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de caer, a través de las ventanas podía los gritos de agonía de las personas que pedían ayuda.

Alzó la mirada y a través de un cartel de ofertas pudo observar 2 siluetas afuera del lugar, vestidas completamente de negro y por lo que suponía debían llevar máscaras plateadas y la varita lista para atacar.

Ellos permanecían en guardia protegiendo la entrada para evitar que alguien se acercara y la dañara pues sí algo le pasaba su señor los mataría cruelmente.

La calle se ilumino de nuevo por varias luces de colores pero entre todas ellas sobresalía una color verde esmeralda.

Ahogo un sollozo y aferro sus piernas con sus brazos, de repente la puerta se abrió y por ella entró una figura encapuchada, escucho sus pasos, se detuvo frente a ella y se agacho a su altura.

Se descubrió el rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo fuertemente.

Su corazón brinco al verlo, pero el miedo de la situación le impidió disfrutar del momento, y más porque era la primera vez que el la abrazaba asi.

-lamento hacerte pasar por esto -dijo y su voz sedosa la hizo reaccionar

Ella lo empujo suavemente y lo observó fijamente, esos ojos azules en los que solia perderse, su cabello ligeramente largo atado en una coleta baja de un negro intenso, era simplemente perfecto.

-y... yo- intentó decir pero las palabras no salían

-todo acabara pronto, no te pasará nada te lo prometo

Ella asintió débilmente y se acurruco en sus brazos nuevamente.

Aun cuando sabía que lo que él hacía era terrible y despiadado, a ella no le importaba, sólo quería estar con él siempre.

-porque te fuiste?

-hablaremos después-respondió al ver en la entrada a Snape

-mi lord ya nos hemos encargado de lo restante

-pueden irse -ordenó y el pelinegro asintio y salió dejandolos solos -es hora de irnos te llevare a casa

La pelirroja lo miro un instante, pero se levanto y lo sujeto fuerte del brazo. Aparecieron en la entrada de su casa.

-donde están mi madre y mi hermano?- pregunto mientras ambos entraban

-están bien, tú hermano está en el colegio y tú madre en casa de una vecina, ninguno recuerda nada

-gracias, por salvarme y por estar aquí- dijo ella sonrojada

-no podía dejarte ahí

-aún así gracias, entonces ahora sí me dirás el porque te fuiste?

-no soy una buena persona y tú lo sabes bien, por ella hay demasiadas personas que quieren verme muerto. No es seguro para ti estar conmigo, podrían lastimarte para llegar a mi incluso matarte

-entonces estaba segura en tú casa

-sí, pero no puedo tenerte encerrada siempre, además tú extrañabas a tú familia

-entonces por eso te fuiste -susurro -ahora comprendo, y te debo una disculpa, te menti yo no te odio jamás lo haría

-lo se -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-puedo preguntarte otra cosa?

-que?

-tú me quieres?

-porque quieres saberlo?

-porque lo necesito

-para que?

-porque quiero confirmarlo

-no te responderé

-porque no?

-porque no y ya

-respóndeme

-no

-ándale

-no

-sí

-no

-deja de actuar como un niño y sólo dímelo

-sí ya lo sabes para que quieres que te lo diga?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-porque no es lo mismo saberlo a que tú me lo digas -contraatacó -así que dímelo

-ya te dije que no

-oh vamos no es tan difícil

-que no

-que sí

-por salazar, que quieres que te diga, que me me enamoré sin querer sin razón sin motivos no se como fue pero me enamoré, tal vez no esté bien no se como fue pero me enamoré de ti -dijo con la mirada firme

Su corazón se aceleró como nunca antes y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmin. Le pregunto sí la quería y sólo esperaba un "SÍ", pero el dijo algo más profundo.

Algo que jamás espero oírle decir, pero nada la hubiera preparado para lo siguiente.

-te lo diré sólo una vez, así que escucha cuidadosamente. Te Amo

**TRES PUNTOS SUSPENSIVOS EN EL AIRE**

***PROCESANDO NUEVA INFORMACIÓN***

***SHOCK***

-QUEE?!-grito/pregunto sorprendida y Voldemort la fulmino con la mirada por su reacción- perdona pero es que nunca creí que me dirías eso- aclaró sonrojada

-bueno eso es todo me voy -dijo y se dirigió a la puerta

-espera -dijo de pronto y el Lord volteó a verla -volverás, verdad?

-no será muy seguido, pero sí, cuídate- respondió con una ligera sonrisa y desapareció

Una enorme felicidad la invadió y sin evitarlo cayó de rodillas al suelo con ambas manos sobre su pecho.

-escuche correctamente? Lo dijo tan suavemente que pude haber escuchado mal, desearía q el mundo se quedará en silencio y así asegurarme q mi corazón oyó lo correcto

* * *

Como cada mañana una bella lechuza negra estaba posada en su ventana con un periódico y una carta.

La pelirroja tomo ambos pero abrió primero la carta.

_**"Te recogerán a las 9:30"**_

Miro su reloj. 8:40 am, le quedaban 50 minutos para arreglarse. Rápidamente se baño, arreglo y desayuno.

Llegó en poco tiempo a la universidad donde un hombre de cabellos negros la esperaba. El la miro un instante e inmediatamente le ofreció el brazo el cual ella tomo.

Aparecieron en el vestíbulo de aquella mansión, donde el la esperaba. Snape hizo una reverencia al Lord y desapareció de nuevo.

-esto de faltar a clases me costara un buen sermón de mi madre- dijo ella de pronto mientras se acercaba a el

-tal vez, pero recuerda que la magia es muy útil- respondió el con una sonrisa traviesa y sin perder tiempo la abrazo fuertemente

-es verdad, además vale la pena- susurro mientras se aferraba a el e inspiraba ese aroma que la hipnotizaba

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde aquella confesión, durante ese tiempo ella había faltado a la universidad y se pasaba el tiempo con el.

-tienes hambre?

-no gracias, tú ya desayunaste?

-hace poco

-me alegro

Se miraron fijamente, no hacían falta palabras para describir lo que sentían, pues sus ojos lo decían todo. El la tomo de la mano y ella entrelazo los dedos de ambos.

Se dirigieron al jardín donde se sentaron en una pequeña banca, y comenzaron a platicar. Voldemort solía contarle como fueron sus días en Hogwarts y algunas cosas de la magia. También pocas veces el le contó sobre la reacción del mundo mágico al saber de su regreso.

En cambio Melissa le contaba como había sido su infancia, los sueños que tenía, la forma de educación del mundo muggle y sobre todo los avances tecnológicos.

Sin embargo ella estaba por comprobar aquello que su madre le dijo una vez:

_**"Cuando la vida va bien, es un regaló temporal. No es para siempre."**_

**Bien eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado, como ven voldy se mega declaro a la prota.**

**WIII!**

**NOTICIA! EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES EL ULTIMO!**

**Si asi como lo oyen esta historia esta por terminar, asi que no se pierdan el epilogo, hasta la próxima.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola de nuevo mis queridisimos lectores hoy como lo prometi traigo el epilogo de esta historia.**

**AriYukiKya : Me alegro que el fic te haya gustado, y también la apariencia que elegi para voldy. Gracias por comentar y por esperar el epilogo espero te guste.**

**HarukaJKGG: Me alegro que te haya gustado y si por ahora todo va bien, espero te guste el epilogo y muchisimas gracias por comentar.**

**Tambien quiero decirles que decidi poner una cancion que me encanta este es el nombre y pueden buscarla asi en youtube:**

"**Gumi & Len - Thank you (SPANISH fandub) "**

**Espero que les guste pues me esforce mucho.**

**EPILOGO: "OSCURO AMOR"**

De pronto las cartas dejaron de llegar, las miradas de amor se volvieron vacías, las visitas a la mansión se redujeron a que un día no volvió a saber de el, de nuevo.

Todo fue desapareciendo poco a poco, y todo lo que vivieron se convirtió en un sueño lejano.

Los accidentes y asesinatos sin resolver se intensificaron en todo el mundo. La gente comenzó a temer salir de su casa, las calles quedaron vacías y muchos incluso abandonaron los colegios y trabajos.

Por supuesto que Melissa no fue la excepción, por petición de su madre ella y su hermano dejaron de ir a clases.

El televisor siempre permanecía prendido, su madre solía ver las noticias para saber sí sus familiares lejanos estaban bien.

Ella sabía lo que ocurría. El mundo mágico estaba en una terrible crisis, la misma razon por el que no lo veía y al saber eso se negaba a derrumbarse, y continuaba esperándolo, con la esperanza de verlo nuevamente.

Aquella tarde una lechuza gris tocó su ventana, corrió hasta ella. Se extraño por verla sostener un periódico y no una carta. Dudosa lo tomo y el ave hecho a volar en cuanto lo hizo.

Abrió el periódico y en primera plana había una foto que se movía de un chico menor que ella, de lentes y que se veía algo herido. Junto a el una chica de cabellos indomables y un chico pecoso.

Pero aquella frase sobre la foto la petrifico.

_**"El Lord Oscuro ha caído a manos del elegido. Harry Potter"**_

No tuvo fuerzas para continuar leyendo, el se había ido, la había dejado. Estaba muerto y por causa de un niño de 17 años.

El periódico resbaló de sus manos y ella se dejó caer de rodillas al pie de la ventana.

Su cuerpo temblo fervientemente y un millar de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos grises.

Cada palabra de esa frase se clavo como una daga en su pecho, cada lágrima era una gota de sangre de su alma.

El tiempo se detuvo para ella, el mundo dejó de tener sentido. Todo se apagó, dejandola sólo con un vacío.

No grito, no maldijo, no culpo a nadie. Sólo se quedó allí con la mirada pérdida y el corazón en pedazos, llorando hasta que su cuerpo y mente no resistieron más el sufrimiento y cayó desmayada con la luz de la luna colando a través de las cortinas violetas de su habitación.

****POV MELISSA****

Todo había acabado, mi motivo, mi razón de vivir se ha ido para siempre.

Como seguir adelante?

No lo se y no me importa.

Aun me resulta increíble el cambio de 180 grados que tuvo mi vida. Jamás pensé que me enamoraría de el, síndrome de Estocolmo, si eso fue.

No me di cuenta cuando ni porque pero solo se que en esos meses me acostumbre a el, a sus cambios de humor, a su carácter.

Y aunque duele mucho, mi corazón no quiere dejarlo ir, aun no.

Paso un mes, luego otro y otro.

Cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado un año, los recuerdos de ese tiempo son como nubes negras que me impiden recordar, se que sufrí insomnio, mi alimentación disminuyo drásticamente, y mis emociones se fueron casi por completo, dejándome solo con una. Dolor.

El aire hace rechinar las cadenas del columpio mientras lo balancea ligeramente.

Un trueno ilumina el cielo nocturno y la lluvia cae con fuerza, empapándome cada vez más. Mi vista esta clavada en mis botines negros cubiertos de lodo, mi cabello escurre a través de mi espalda y mis manos aferran las heladas cadenas, nuevamente me impulso y me elevo más a cada segundo. Entonces salto del columpio y aterrizo en el suelo igual que cuando era pequeña.

Me acuesto en el húmedo césped y después de aumentar el volumen de la canción que escucho cierro los ojos dejándome llevar.

_*Muchas gracias hoy te digo,_

_Tengo que agradecer…_

_Fue un placer poderte conocer_

_Que siempre estarías a mi lado pensé_

_Debo ver la realidad me equivoque_

_Lo único que quiero es volverte a ver_

_Te tenía en mis manos pero te solté_

_Y entre miles de recuerdos recordé_

_Que entre tanta gente te vi y de ti me enamore_

_Todos los momentos que vivimos juntos_

_Cada uno de ellos es sagrado no olvidare_

_Cuando solíamos tomar el camino largo_

_Ahora solo debo escoger el más corto, para regresar…_

_Y así fue como comprendí_

_Que lo nuestro fue una etapa pasada en tu vida_

_Y ahora me siento sola aquí tratando de continuar…_

_Poco a poco la lluvia me comenzó a empapar_

_Como las lagrimas que van por mis mejillas_

_Muchas gracias hoy te digo_

_Tengo que agradecer_

_Fue un placer poderte conocer...*_

Una canción que expresa lo que mi corazón no puede en palabras.

_*Que siempre estarías a mi lado pensé_

_Y que siempre te quedarías junto a mí_

_Pero cuando miro a mi lado al parecer_

_Tu sonriente rostro ya no está más aquí._

_Siento como que solo en el mundo estoy_

_Siento como que se detuvo hasta el tiempo_

_En lo único que pienso es en volver atrás_

_Quisiera volver a verte y ser feliz_

_Y mi celular sonaba con tus llamadas todo el tiempo_

_Y ahora parece que nunca volverá a sonar_

_Y así fue como comprendí_

_Que lo nuestro fue una etapa pasada en tu vida_

_Y ahora me siento sola aquí tratando de continuar…_

_Poco a poco la lluvia me comenzó a empapar_

_Como las lágrimas que van por mis mejillas_

_Muchas gracias hoy te digo_

_Tengo que agradecer_

_Fue un placer poderte conocer_

_Poco a poco la lluvia me comenzó a empapar_

_Como las lágrimas que van por mis mejillas_

_Muchas gracias hoy te digo_

_Tengo que agradecer_

_Fue un placer poderte conocer._

_Poco a poco la lluvia me comenzó a empapar_

_Como las lágrimas que van por mis mejillas_

_Muchas gracias hoy te digo_

_Tengo que agradecer_

_Fue un placer poderte conocer._

_Muchas gracias hoy te digo_

_Tengo que agradecer_

_Fue un placer poderte conocer… *_

Siento una mirada sobre mi, rápidamente me levanto pero no hay nadie.

-me estoy volviendo paranoica- susurro y después de guardar mis audífonos comienzo a caminar rumbo a mi casa

-tienes un aspecto patético- dice alguien

Volteo y me quedo petrificada. Debe ser una broma, es imposible, aquella persona sostiene un paraguas negro, me mira con una sonrisa traviesa, se acerca hasta a mi y me cubre de la lluvia.

-patético- repite

-n… no es posible…- susurro entrecortadamente a causa de las lagrimas que de nuevo comienzan a salir- debe ser una ilusión..

-sabia que nunca te lo quitarías- responde mientras toma entre sus manos el collar que cuelga de mi cuello- fue difícil hacerlo pero lo logre, el octavo horrocrux

Horrocrux, creo que lei sobre eso en uno de los libros de su biblioteca y aunque quiero decirlo no puedo la voz no me sale.

-no soy tonto, siempre supe como terminaría todo, asi que decidí tomar medidas y ahora que todo el mundo me cree muerto, podre empezar de nuevo

-lo hiciste por mi?- pregunto incrédula y el solo sonríe de lado- porque?

-eso ya lo sabes- responde con el ceño fruncido- es hora de irnos, ven

Su mano toma la mía y entrelaza nuestros dedos, de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica atraviesa mi cuerpo igual que la primera vez que nos besamos.

Me siento feliz, no más que eso, quisiera gritar, bailar, brincar, reír, pero me contengo su presencia me obliga a ello.

-entonces cual es tu nombre?- pregunto de pronto y el solo me mira

-Tom- responde y desvía la mirada

-es un gusto Tom, mi nombre es Melissa

-el gusto es totalmente mío- dice con picardía y una sonrisa tonta de felicidad se extiende por todo mi rostro

La vida esta llena de retos, sorpresas, dolor y misterios. Muchos los descubren y otros no, yo fui una de los primeros.

Llegue por accidente a un mundo que creí de fantasía y cuya existencia para mi solo estaba en los libros, pero no, era tan real como yo.

Un lugar donde la magia y criaturas fantásticas son cosa de cada día, un lugar donde me enamore de quien menos esperaba.

Novios, prometidos, amigos, compañeros. No sé qué somos y francamente no me importa, solo se que soy inmensamente feliz porque que siempre habrá alguien a mi lado, que aunque no lo grite, me ama tanto como yo a él.

Doy gracias a kami-sama por permitir que no solo la magia llegara a mi vida, sino algo mas valioso, Tom. La persona que mas amo y amare, la persona por quien daría la vida.

Gracias…

Esta fue mi historia, aquella donde se relató uno de los pocos verdaderos amores que el mundo haya visto, aquella donde ambos aprendimos acerca de la verdadera felicidad.

Ahora depende de ustedes el decidir si es o no verdadera, pero no olviden que nunca esta de mas el creer en la magia**.**

****FIN POV MELISSA****

_**FIN**_

**Bien este ha sido el final. Se que muchos pensaron que fue super corta pero quisiera decir que nunca me ha gustado alargar las historias.**

**Quiero agradecer a los añadieron esta historia a sus favoritos y un especial agradecimiento a todos aquellos que comentaron y me otorgaron sus opiniones.**

**En fin muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, espero sigan apoyándome un beso y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
